After Summer Revolations
by silas-the-fangirl
Summary: Blair is spying on Dan and Georgina when Chuck surprises her. They have a conversation and Blair finds out about him being shot. One-Shot. R/R! Set randomly after Season 3.


**Hey everyone, just another one shot from me. The main point of this is to practice my creative writing for an exam that it have to do in a couple of weeks and I would appreciate some feedback on what you guys liked and didn't. Also, this has been on my mind for the past week, OMG I still can't believe the finale. It still shocks me.**

Blair had learnt long ago to read body language, so even though she couldn't hear any of the words that passed between Humphrey and Georgina, she could tell that he was stressed by his current situation and she was having the time of her life torturing him with her very pregnant belly and her sweet laced words that carried the undertone of the Devil himself.

The murmur of the restaurant filled her ears and her mind was occupied by only the mere thought to find the truth behind Georgina's new stunt. It couldn't have been Humphrey's love child, could it? She had done the math, it didn't add up. But sometimes even she never knew the whole story. She knew that they had hooked up at the start of the new school year, she had walked in and witnessed it more than once, but then he had broken up with her to go out with the howdy-doodie blonde chick.

"Hello Lover, up to our old tricks."

His soft raspy voice in her ear made her jump, it made chills run down her back and his presence, which she could now fell in full force, made her body tingle with delight. She silently cursed her instinctual reaction. She turned her head slightly to acknowledge him. But barely. She needed to be watching at all times. She felt his hand at her elbow as he pulled her back from her hiding spot where she was spying on the less than happy couple. She hoped that they wouldn't leave while she had her confrontation with Chuck Bass.

"Chuck, don't call me that. I haven't seen you in a while." She said with forced civility.

"I know. But I saw you here and I just had to say 'Hello'." His heart eating smirk plastered on his face. He looked over her shoulder and through the bush that had essentially hidden her. He looked around the vast restaurant, looking for the source of what held her attention for her afternoon activities. The last thing that he expected to see was Dan Humphrey... with Georgina Sparks. A pregnant Georgina Sparks.

His attention now back on Blair, but he couldn't erase the scaring image from his mind. A child of pure innocence should have never been borne of pure evil and, if Dan was the father, pure stupidity.

"That's Dan," he looked into the eyes he had missed so much, and then finished, "With Georgina. A pr... pregnant Georgina!" Blair looked at his obviousness with her perfectly crafted eye brows raised.

"Really Chuck. You do have a knack for stating the obvious." She replied.

He acknowledged her snarky response with a disingenuous smile, and once again looked over her shoulder.

Dan and Georgina had made their way to leave; Humphrey had thrown a few bills on the table, helped Georgina with her coat that did a very good job at hiding her current condition from the prying eyes of the Upper East Side and the notorious life wreaking blogger. Blair, against her will, followed his eyes and saw these actions take place.

"Even if he did knock up the devils spawn, at least he's a gentleman about it."

"True, that's what I'm observing. But why would you care. You aren't on friendly terms with Dan as far as I know and you hate Whoregina. Feel free to enlighten me."

"Dan's been nice to me lately. He meet up with us in Paris and I saw a different side of him." She looked up again to see if they had left the building, thank God that pregnant women went the bathroom a million and one times a day, Dan was standing outside the ladies room attempting not to look awkward.

"Ahh how was Paris?"

"Fine, why do you care?" Sudden realisation hit her, "What are you doing here?"

"Just curious about Paris, is all. It was secretly my attempt to start a conversation with you. And as for the other question, I was passing by and saw you lurking behind a bush and I had to know what you where up to."

"Well, we can try this failed attempt at being friend later. The bitch has emerged from the ladies and I must be off. More intell gathering to do and all that stuff."

"Or we could have a friendly conversation on the way to their next destination." He responded.

"Or you could leave." She was strongly against spending time with him. He already had a bad affect on her body. And she resented that.

"Or I could come, I have a limo. I would mention your weaknesses, but that would earn me a slap, so I won't. I've already been through the wars lately."

"I don't have time for you cryptic comments. I'm tired and I just want to find out what she's up to, perhaps go to the police or send her to some foreign country. That's where the plan gets a little fuzzy." She added with an afterthought. She would have to decide on that soon though.

"We could brainstorm."

The other couple had walked out the door, and of course he had held it open for her. Stupid Georgina, but it had given her something to do.

"Fine whatever Chuck. I need to go now. Do what you want."

She set of at a fast pace. She assumed he was behind her. But when she approached the door, he was nowhere near her. He slowly made his way to her, with a slight limp and he was more than a little bent over. It was the first time she had noticed, what with her earlier attentions on others. When he finally reached her, she had already given up on her stalker ways for that day and was now concerned for Chuck.

"What's wrong, Chuck?"

"It's nothing Blair." It hurt to say her name; it would hurt more to him if he appeared to be vulnerable to her.

"Tell me Chuck." She asked briskly.

"Really Blair. It's nothing you need to know about."

"And that is the one sentence that could only intrigue me more. Are you going to spill on your own, or will I have to tip you over." Her eyes bore into his. He chuckled. That put her off.

"You honestly don't know, do you?"

"Know what, Bass?"

"Blair... I got shot." He looked into her eyes, could see the confusion, fear, shock and, and love. He knew that look so well now. Yet he had sacrificed it all for some material object and then again for some cheap girl. And now the more he thought about it, in the future, it would make for some awkward family brunches.

"I don't understand." She finally said.

"Blair, I was shot. In an alley, in Prague at the start of summer."

"Why didn't I know 'til now?" She questioned. He didn't know how to answer her. He didn't want to appear weak. He didn't want to accept the fact that he was mortal, that he would one day leave this world. And he defiantly didn't need the reminder that the perfect ring for Blair had been stolen and pawn, the last part he could only guess.

"I don't know." That was a lie. He had told his family not to tell anyone, especially Blair. But she was deep in thought and seemed to accept his crap excuse.

"Chuck," her voice full of compassion, "are you okay?"

"I am better than okay."

"If I believed that, I would be blind. Because I just saw you shuffle over here. It took you, like, two minutes. Normally it would have taken you ten seconds."

He couldn't meet her eyes. To admit that every breath he took hurt would be his undoing. As long as he remained silent, he would appear strong. But, this was Blair. She could dissect his feelings in a mere look. With the look that she gave him now. But thankfully she wouldn't make him say anything today.

"You clearly need to rest. So since we're here, we may as well have lunch."

He met her eyes with his and smiled. Signalling the hostess, he said, "Table for two."

**Please review, it makes me feel that my stories are liked and that people want me to continue. So review!**


End file.
